


Candy Man

by RamonaBanana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Children, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaBanana/pseuds/RamonaBanana
Summary: Cop Zoro x ReaderThe married life has it's ups and downs, but Zoro tries hard to work through difficult situations for his growing family.





	1. Cotton Candy I

"Can I get a kiss?" she mumbled softly, her right cheek pressed comfortably into her husband's sculpted back. His uniform's blue shirt impregnated with his manly scent and the sweet smell of that pink softener she always used, which name she could not remember at the moment.

"You know you don't have to ask..." his deep voice rumbled from within his back, sending soft vibrations to her face and making her lips turn upward. She couldn't see him smile, but she was sure his lips were stretched, even if just barely. He always smiled for her. 

"I want it now.." she whispered, eagerly waiting for her precious prize. She tightened her hold on his waist, getting on her toes to see over his shoulder. 

His big, tanned hands were drowned in the water filled sink, hidden by the thick clouds of foam floating on it's surface. 

"I'm nearly finished, give me a sec..." his reply came in a low voice, while he scrubbed with strength at the metal box's surface. It was an old steel container he found at work, a bit dirty from some sticky black substance. She thought it was quite an useless object, but he seemed pretty satisfied over his new found trophy. He told her he would use it to store away his guns, which seemed a better option than tripping on them when they magically slipped from under their bed. 

"This fucking thing won't come off." He growled, brows furrowing and movements getting more erratic. He sighed, grabbing the metal sponge, ready to disintegrate all the stains. 

"uh-uh, don't use that. You will scratch the surface..." she warned him, untangling her arms and moving to the side. She opened a cabinet and stepped on her toes to grab the bicarbonate from the higher shelf; her belly stretched uncomfortably with her effort. 

"Give me.." she then closed the cabinet and took the box from the sink, water dripping on the counter's surface as she poured the white dust all over the black stains that littered the bottom of the box. 

"Can you pass me the vinegar?" she asked, seeing that he was in the way and he stepped back to comply, opening the cabinet in front of his legs. He reached for the plastic bottle before his sweet wife interrupted him. 

"That's the seed oil." she corrected, her lips stretching with amusement. He was such a non-domestic guy. 

Silently, he gave her the right bottle, this time, watching curiously as she poured it's content in the box. The sour smell of the liquid filled their nostrils, while the two substance started sparkling to life, forming a soft foam. 

"Leave it there for some minutes and then rinse..." she smiled proudly, putting everything to it's place and then looking at her husband.

His chiseled face was illuminated from the soft light of the afternoon pouring through the window that faced the sink. His grey eyes looked even clearer in the light and his three earrings reflected the rays of the sun with sparkles. He was handsome. 

He noted her eyes checking him out and he stared at her with a soft smirk, his big, calloused hands taking hold of her soft hips, bringing her closer to his own body; their belly touched gently as her hands caressed his bulging pectorals (bigger than she remembered), fingers spreading over the soft curves. 

"What a good housewife..." he joked, bending his head to kiss her cheeks, his nose quickly catching on the sweet smell of her favorite cream. Wanting to savor more of it, he started tracing her jaw with open mouthed kisses. 

She wondered if he could feel her shuddering under his warm breaths, torturing her skin with sinful promises that she wasn't sure he would keep. His bottom lip skimmed all over her neck before he took her soft earlobe between his teeth, chewing softly on the tender meat. Her eyes closed in bliss, lips parting in delighted surprise. 

"You're not wearing the pearls I gave you, today... " feeling his voice so close to her ear sent shivers down her chest, while his hands outlined the curves of her back with heavy caresses. Her saliva coated lobe felt extremely cold. Why did he have to stop? 

"I removed them to take a shower... before you'd get home... I knew I had time while you tried to find your way back from the police station" her giggles were silenced by his thin lips, moving slowly and sweetly to swallow her jokes about his scarce sense of direction. His saliva tasted vaguely of the fruity top coating the cheesecake she served after dinner, but the taste of sake was always more overwhelming. It was his distinctive taste.

His tongue wetted her lips as he pushed it inside her small mouth, the passion behind his actions growing visibly as one of his large hands groped her left buttcheek, while it's twin took hold of her neck, thumb slowly caressing her cheekbone. 

"Mmmh...." 

Her gentle moan showed her great appreciation, as his hand kneaded greedy at her buttocks through her shorts. He bended over slightly overwhelming her with his body and she had to hold onto his wide shoulders to keep herself steady. The new found ferocity of his lips made her legs feel like jelly and she had to breath through her nose because his mouth won't let hers rest. His lips captured her tongue, sucking on it with sudden sweetness, careful not to hurt her. He sighed with contentment as he removed his lips from her mouth and admired the great beauty that was his woman.

Her petals were now red and slightly puffier, the same redness spreading over her cheeks, eyes wide and shiny. 

His tongue wetted his bottom lip with unintentional sensuality at the delightful sight. He then dropped his eyes to her chest, rising fast to catch her breath. 

"You seem satisfied..." damn his mischievous smirk and his sultry voice. She bit her lip nervously, skimming her soft hands over his chest, while his were buried in her backside pockets, fingers wide open to welcome her peach like butt. 

She couldn't stand his deep gaze anymore and fixed her eyes on his wide chest instead, her finger pads touching the buttons of his shirt that barely kept it closed. 

 

_I'm sure it fitted him well last month.._

 

She stared at them intensely and he tried to lean in for another kiss before her words stilled him. 

"Your pecs look ready for breastfeeding..." she snorted through her nose, her laughters ruining the sensuality of the momentm. She had to press her face to his chest to quite herself. One of his hands left it's previous position to scratch the back of his neck, pierced ears turning pink. 

"What kind of comment is that?" he mumbled, not looking at her from too much embarrassment. She totally ignored him. 

"You are doing a lot of exercise I see..." she smiled, biting her lip with amusement as she kept groping his manboobs with passion. She loved every part of his body, it was so perfect in every crevice and dimple...

"Stop making fun of me..." he growled, clenching his jaw. Her hands were greatly appreciated at the moment, her mockery not so much. 

"What's that face Zoro? Did your colleagues bully you because of your boobies? Were you harrassed?!" she was nearly dying, he was so easy to make fluster.* By now, even his cheeks were pink and he couldn't look her in the eyes without stutter in search for a witty remark. She was such a pest sometimes. 

To her, seeing him flustered was real fun, but what interested her most right now, was his dominant side. 

"You are all red Zoro, pair that with your green hair and you have a human tomato..." she mocked, a sly smirk spreading on her lips as his brows furrowed more. He was starting to get tired of her mockery and that was what she wanted. She gently run her nails down his chest and bit her lip when his breath shuddered. 

" What? Cat's got your tongue? Maybe it's in my mouth." she spoke as she would spoke to a three years old baby, making his biceps tense as his hands grabbed her hips, holding tight enough to send a silent warning. 

"You. Are. Such. An. Uke." she sang. 

His hands were suddenly holding her thin wrist to stop her just in time as she was ready to pinch his hardened nipples. 

"Don't you dare." he threatened her, voice sultry and brows furrowed while he kept her hands pinned to te kitchen counter. Making him squirm was easy and fun, but making him lose control was even better. And she loved it, and she loved the tingles spreading through her body as she stared into his menacing eyes. Her smile dropped and one of his knees pushed between her legs: even if he looked angry amd ready to bite after all her mockeries, his gestures were slow and carefully calculated, given her delicate condition. With the same care, he pushed his body into hers. He didn't need violence or words to make her feel tiny, he just needed to display a dark look and make the opponent conscious of his bigger stature. And what a delicious opponent he had.

"Or what? You'll drown me between your boobies?" 

... An opponent that was actually playing a dangerous game. She pushed her lips together to conceal her amusement. Zoro rolled his eyes, scoffing and taking her face with one hand, her cheeks now pressed together, making her lips pouty. 

"No. I'm going to poke your boobs 'till you beg me to stop." he smirked, momentarily enjoying the worried look on her face. He would never do that, of course, he knew how sore they felt and that they caused her great pain more than often. 

"I don't like you anymore...Anyway, I give up, you win." she mumbled, kissing his lips softly and then smiling. 

"Let's have wild sex on the table to celebrate your victory!" she then snickered, and his body stiffened visibly, as did something else after all that groping. But seeing the rating of this chapter, I won't be talking about Zoro's manhood right now. 

 

Now back to the story. 

 

"We won't do anything until we are sure that it's safe. We promised. " he kissed her forehead, lifting her effortlessly by the waist and sitting her comfortably on the counter. 

"I read that sex is good for the baby, I swear!" she giggled, caressing Zoro's smooth fore arms as his warm, big hands found her three months belly. He eyed her carefully, face relaxed and palms tracing her soft stomach. 

"Google isn't your doctor, (Y/N)" he whispered, kneeling before her to softly kiss her baby bump. The gesture was enough to warm her heart and bring a loving smile to her lips. He loved everything that came from her: her sweet gaze, her soft singing when she cooked and her laugh. But mostly, their baby. 

Willing to continue with his daily inspection, he lifted her large shirt to expose the soft hill concealing his child. 

His child. The thought of it made his chest swell with pride and love. 

"The doctor said that in a few weeks he will be able to capture a few sounds." she smiled sweetly, caressing her husband hair, then his cheek. His face turned to softly kiss her palm, fave leaning into it like a cat. 

"I'm happy to hear that..." 

Even if his face didn't always show his feelings, she was happy to be one of the few people able to recognize his emotions through his tone, his actions and his eyes. It was helpful with understanding his complex way of thinking. He was an incredible creature. 

"At sixteens weeks he- or her, sorry baby boo- as I was saying, he should be able to hear my heart beat. And My breathing too! Isn't that great?" her speech was enthusiastic as she waved her hands with every word, eyes shining with glee. He smiled widely in response, kissing her belly one last time and then covering it with her shirt. He stood up slowly without quitting his caresses on her bump and then cleared his voice. 

"mmh.. When is he going to be able to hear our voices..?" he seemed nearly awkward to be curios about it. It was all new for him and his interest was adorable in her eyes, but she didn't always understand how he could feel embarrassed over showing interest towards their baby's condition. Maybe, she told herself, it came from the fact that his father wasn't the best example in his childhood, always making him feel unworthy of his love and of life in general. That's why he tried to make himself stronger: the bigger you are, the less people are going to show their dislike directly. 

After a short while, she answered his question. 

"mmh.. Around the sixth month. " she smiled, putting her hand on top of his. He looked a bit disappointed. 

"Too much wait.." he sighed and she giggled slightly, grabbing his collar with both hands to kiss him tenderly. 

"He will love your voice...it's so soothing..." she mumbled, mouth hovering over his lips. 

He smirked. Its' time for payback. 

"He won't love yours after I'll make you scream in the middle of the night." 

Her ears glowed red. 

"Zoro!!" she hit his arm. 

"What? Don't worry, we have three more months to go, till he can hear you moan. " 

"STOP IT!" 

 


	2. Cotton Candy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not confident about this chapter, but I thought the plot was interesting enough to be published!

The night was cold but peaceful as the snow kept falling softly. The large garden was glazed white, the temperatures dropping until the water of the stone fountain in the middle of it became as hard as stone. The house windows were decorated with the frost's intricate patterns, spreaded elegantly all over the smooth surfaces. Soft rays of moon light poured through the tall glass sheets, caressing with a delicate glow every single object they could reach, leaving the majority of the room in the dark.   
The young woman's eyelids flickered slowly, her journey through a world of dreams and fantasies now coming to an end bacause of- Bacause of what? She couldn't tell, as she felt quite disoriented at the moment. She took just a brief moment to recognize the familiar hold of her husband's warm arm around her waist, his personal way to make sure she was safe even as he slept. Her soft fingers brushed tenderly over the smooth skin of her lover's forearm, it's few hairs tickling her fingerpads.  
Her attention was then caught by the soft whines coming from the adiacent room, hidden behind an alegant wooden door painted baby blue. Now realizing what awoke her so suddenly in the middle of the night, she stood slowly, careful not to wake the still sleeping man. She walked silently but fast, her feet never touching the cold surface of the wooden floor because of the expensive carpets covering it.  She reached the smooth door, shivering from a cold breeze and entered the tiny room. White furniture occupied most of the space, covered in teddy bears and plush toys that made the atmosphere tender and childish. The door stayed open.   
She smiled softly, now hearing clearly the loud cries of her baby boy coming from the white, basket like bassinet in front of the large window.  
It was an elegant baby-nest adorned with soft white padding and intricate laces. A small couple like roof rised from its back, concealing the newborn's face from the rays of moonlight seeping through the window.  
"Hi love... Mommy is here..." she smiled, tenderness coating her words as she stepped closer to the baby. His small hands were fisted and his mouth stretched in an acute cry of discomfort, face red from the effort of catching his parents' attention.  
One of her warm hands slipped under his tiny, soft head, the other under his delicate bottom as she took the small bundle close to her chest.  
"Shhhh... Don't cry, love. I'm here.." she cooed him softly, kissing his delicate head and smiling fondly. Her lips brushed the small patch of hair slowly growing on his head, a soft green tuft. He looked so much like his father already. She stared with love at her son and then started singing softly to calm him down before his night milk.  
"Adiós con el corazón... que con el alma no puedo.  
Al despedirme de ti,   
al despedirme me muero..." her voice was soft and tender, her warm breath caressing the newborn's face. As she softly lulled him, his cries softened and glazed baby eyes stared at her with their greysh blue color, typical of the newborns. She wondered how they will look in a few months. For now his complex looked much like his father, and that thought alone made her heartbeat increase.   
"Tú serás el bien de mi alma.... tú serás el bien de mi vida..  
Tú serás el pájaro pinto que alegre canta por la mañana." she caressed his soft cheek with her index finger, making sure he wasn't feeling cold and smiled when she noticed the light turn on in the other room, meaning that her lover was now awake.

"Let's go to daddy... Neh, Zoro?" she kissed his small nose softly and walked back into their room, golden eyes watching her every move.

\---------

Zoro exited his car later then usual that day, he stretched his back with a loud pop and sighed deeply in contentment. The weather was warm and humid, his back coated in sweat after a long drive through the city's traffic.   
He needed a shower and, even though he wasn't a fan of showering if it wasn't strictly necessary, he didn't want (Y/N) to threaten him again of letting him sleep on the couch for the entire week.   
Oh, how he couldn't wait to see his lovely wife. After a long day of work in the heath, all he wished for now was eating with his beloved, drink a nice cooling beer, (or maybe three) and then, maybe, even cuddle while watching tv. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.   
He entered the tall building were they lived, a modest complex for two young lovers. It wasn't the house he wanted for his family, but with some hard work he was positive they could do it. He absent-mindedly checked the mail and huffed when all he found were spam and bills. He pushed the button call of the elevator and waited for it to arrive while looking through the different envelopes in his hands. He pushed the button one more time, noticing that the light didn't turn on the first time.   
Was the fucking thing out of service, again?!   
"Come on." he pushed a few times more before sighing and taking the stairs instead, jogging to the nineth floor. He didn't like the idea of his 8 months pregnant wife having to walk all those stairs. He finally reached their apartment and noticed the paper boxes sitting beside the door, but didn't think much of it; instead he took the keys from his pants and opened the door, feeling already welcomed in the familiar place. The sweet aroma of yankee candles filling his nostrils.   
"I'm home, baby." he called, throwing his keys in the bowl next to the entry and stepping through the small living room to put his black shoes in their respective cabinet.   
"I'm coming!" her soft voice came from their bedroom, her naked footsteps echoing through the hallway as she walked towards her husband, bent over to remove his shoes.   
"Hey handsome..." she smiled, and he lifted his head, a small smile pulling at his lips at the  beautiful sight of his beloved wearing a white sundress. The soft fabric fell gently over her swollen belly and stopped mid tigh. He bought it for her after she complained about how fat she looked in nearly everything, which consequently lead to a lot of tears and to a distressed Zoro. To him, she always looked gorgeous.   
"Hi, princess." he mumbled softly standing again to welcome her into his arms; he kissed her soft lips with tenderness, wide hands caressing her back.   
"mmh.." she pulled away with a frown, touching his slightly humid shirt.   
"Gosh, Zoro you are all sweaty..." she giggled, caressing his now offended face.   
"It was hot in the car. The air conditioner is broken. Again." he sighed, kissing her forehead and then started unbuttoning his shirt to let his skin breath.   
"Much better." he nodded to himself, feeling better already.   
"Yep." she agreed, with a shy smile, her hand rubbing her chin as she admired his toned abs and pecs with a growing smile. She would never get used to his amazing body, no matter how many times she saw him naked. The scent of sweat hit her nostrils, but she didn't care much, as it was mixed to his new cologne and natural smell. It was sexy, on him at least.   
He just smirked and pecked her lips before throwing his sweaty shirt on her head, blocking her view of his perfect sculpted back. "Ew Zoro!" she threw the offensive item on the ground, shooking her head and watching him enter the tiny bathroom.   
"You wouldn't stop checking me out, perv." he joked, and she felt her ears warm up at the accusation.   
"Asshole." she just answered picking up the shirt before walking in the kitchen were the clothes washer was.   
"How was work?" she asked loudly to make sure he could hear her from the bathroom. She smelled his shirt with a grimace before throwing the thing in the washer. It didn't smell sexy at all.  
"Nothing much. We stopped a dude from stealing a bike. Turns out it was his own and he had lost the key."   
She giggled at the answer and shook her head, sitting at the kitchen table to soothe her aching back.   
"What about you? What are those boxes outside the door for?" he asked from the bathroom, shower already on.   
She bit her lip softly and felt her body heat up from nervousness. She didn't think he would notice those... he wasn't actually observant when it came to those trivial things. And now, the speech she has been preparing for all day couldn't come to her mind. Typical. How was she supposed to answer to not make him upset?  
"(Y/N)?" he called again, thinking she didn't hear him the first time. She took a nervous breath before responding.   
"Well... You know that we needed to buy the bassinet for the baby?" she walked slowly into the corridor, the bathroom door open so that his voice could reach her.  
"What about it? You didn't order it online, did you?"   
She laughed in response, but it sounded nervous and uncertain: she now stood next to the door, back leaning on the cream colored wall.   
"No, but... Now we have one..." she spoke slowly and the water was shut off as the big man came into view, wearing only his underwear. A curious look on his face.   
"I thought we were going to buy it together in the weekend. Where did you find one, anyway?" he watched her carefully, taking notice of how nervous she looked.   
She gulped as quietly as she could, her brain reasoning fast. She could always  lie. Maybe tell him that she found it.

_He's not that dumb..._

Truth it is then.

"Your dad gave us one..." she mumbled and his body stiffened visibly. The mentioning of his father was sore topic enough, but the mentioning of his father giving them something was even worst and she knew it. He stared at her for a long moment, long enough to make her even more anxious. He didn't usually look so calm when his father was mentioned and her concern got worse.   
Then his hand went through his hair and his features hardened. That's the reaction she was waiting for! She nervously pointed a finger at their bedroom and as he quickly entered their room, she followed close behind him, nearly bumping into his back when he stopped suddenly: and there it was, comfortably waiting to be filled with baby joy and cries, resting beside her side of the bed, near the window. It looked vaguely familiar, too elegant for today's standards. Were had he seen it before?   
"I told him to stay away from you and the old fucker came while I wasn't home?" his voice sounded angry, and his hand slipped repeatedly through his now messy hair, the other fisted on his hip.   
She felt a great discomfort in that moment and hoped that his anger wouldn't turn towards her as she was the one to open the door to the "old fucker".   
"He was really kind Zoro, he treated me nicely and helped me assembling it. And he gave me pastries... " she tried to make him understand that his father wasn't always doing wrong. Her hands caressed his back, trying to comfort him, but he just stepped away from her touch, turning to look at her in the eyes instead.  
"He doesn't want to be kind. He just wants to show me that he can take care of my family better than me." he clenched his jaw, pointing his finger at the small bassinet as if accusing it.  
She smiled softly at him, now knowing what made him so vulnerable about the pregnancy situation.   
"It's not like that Zoro... I'm sure he doesn't even think of it that way, he just wants to help...I think it's his way of making it up to you... " her voice tone was calm, while his was deeper, filled with well contained wrath and hate. She probably would never understand what it felt like to be this hateful towards her own father. He snapped, tone raising suddenly.  
"Don't talk of him as if you know him! You don't know what it feels like to be treated wrong for your whole life. He doesn't want to be forgiven because he doesn't give a damn about me. He probably just realized that he was gonna die alone because of his dick ways." his voice was trembling, nostrils opening wider with his heavy breathing as annoyance dripped from every word at her futile attempt at trying to make his father look better in his eyes. She didn't know shit. But he didn't let his last thought slip from his mouth as her face was already showing sadness from his previous outburst, her head turned low in a mixture of both shame and guilt, bottom lip trembling slightly. He sighed deeply. Nice, now he looked like the one in the worng because she was about to cry. He turned away shaking his head with his hands firmly on his hips. 

She swallowed the lump plugging her throat as she blinked rapidly to prevent herself from crying. He wasn't at fault. She was being stupid , she told herself, for trying to understand what he has been through. Yet, she felt like he didn't understand his father's ways that deeply, as much as he claimed to.

"He's not like that, he always says that it was hard for him without your mom and... the path out of grieveng was a hard one fpr him..." her voice was now uncertain and low, as if she was ready to be stepped on by his booming voice. He instead stayed quiet, his grey eyes shifting on her face in thought. HIs silence was even more excruciating to her and nervousness was eating her alive for that. She was feeling overwelmingly hot because of her anxiousness.   
"...How many times - exactly - did he came to visit you?" his arms were now folded below his chest and her eyes stared intensely at her hands. If this was any other time, she would have nervously laughed and then run for her life to the living room and it would have ended with him caging her on the couch to tease her sides 'till she nearly peed herself. But now he was much more angry and she was too pregnant to run. Maybe this was the right moment to lie.  
"Mmmh.." she pursued her lips as in thought and played with her fingers "maybe a couple..?"

...But she picked the truth.

She bit the inside of her cheek soflty and when she felt him inhaling deeply she stared at him, his nostrils wide and his jaw clenched. She was fucked. 

_Quick (Y/n)! Think something!_

"Zoro, he just stopped by it wasn't anything gre-"- "Then why did you let him in?!" his voice hit her like a thunder and it shook her deeply. "And You didn't even think about telling me of all the other times, right? Of course not, I had to discover it for myself." he argued, hands mimicking his discontent. It was unusual for her to feel scared of him when he got angry, but this was actually the first time she saw him this angry towards her. It was natural, in the end: he was bigger and stronger, and even though he would mever touch her in any bad way, his voice was enough to shook her. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't really want to speak because she knew that if she tried once more, her voice would tremble and it would lead to her bursting in tears. How she hated being a crybaby. 

His brows furrowed even more when the first tears started to draw lines on her cheeks.

"Talk to me (Y/N)." he ordered, not even sure of what he wanted her to say. 

What did he want her to say anyway?! He would just hush her with his harsh words. Between the guilt and her uncertainty she started feeling annoyed, scratch that, she was angry! It wasn't like what she did was to stab his back, to hurt him and make him doubt his "Father role in their family".

"What do you want me to tell you?!" her body was tired and she wanted to sit on the bed to rest her straining muscles, but she couldn't afford to look even smaller now. And so, with a heavy breath, she snapped.   
"He was a great help during this months! We couldn't afford half of the baby's furniture! Or my vitamins and meds." now that it was all out of her, al the secrets she kept to keep the situation calm, she felt her little burst of anger subside, leaving her with a fast hammering heart. At least her tears stopped, for now. But she was sure she was going to start over very soon, seeing how dark his face has gotten as he took in all the informations.

Fuck. He should have known that it seemed all too simple with the few expenses they had to go through. Shame filled his body at the thought that she had to rely on that man to take care of her health and their baby's. He should have felt sorry and should have promised her that he was going to do better for them. Instead, the shame he was feeling turned into more anger and it was just a coincidence that she was the closest living being in the room to bear it's weight.   
"How many bullshits have you told me throughout all this months!?" his neck vein was already evident and he had to pace around the room to not loose control entirely.   
"I-I just..." she used her hands to drie those damned teardrop that were threatening to spill at any moment and she cursed her heart for jumping out of fear any time his hands shoot up to massage his neck or moved to make a point. Thankfully, he was too angry to notice the way she flinched every time his hands came to close to her body.  
"He buys us expensive stuff that we can't afford to make sure that I remember that he is better than me, (Y/N). He doesn't give two shits about forgiveness." he stated once again, brows furrowed and voice dangerously low. She stayed silent, a little calmer after his last words. She listened with pain in her heart as he emptied his fears and insecurities through his anger.   
"Zoro... " she called softly, her hand grabbing his arm in an attempt to cool him down a bit. His only response was snatching it away, giving her a look of wrath and mistrust that shoot through her small heart like a bullet.  
"Don't act like you didn't do anything. Like you didn't keep all this lies. I'm tired of your bullshit (Y/n)." his tone was calmer now but none the less painful as she lowed her gaze to the floor, now fogged behind her tears. Just like that he stepped out of the room to finally shower, maybe cool down a bit yet, as he was entering the bathroom, her voice came loud and clear, tho wavering at the end.   
"Maybe if you didn't get so scary every time I wouldn't have to lie to you!!" the door then slammed violently and he heard the lock click as the guilt suddenly hit him for all the thing he accused her of. He shook his head and gritted his teeth: it wasn't his fault. 

She lied in the bed, crying her heart out as she hugged her pillows with arms and legs to find some kind of solace. Her sobs were loud and uncontrolled and her chest hurt when she tried to keep her cries quiet.   
Why couldn't she do something right? She thought she was helping him to relax more without having to worry about the necessities of the pregnancy. And how could she tell him the truth when she knew that his pride would be in the way? Her puffy gaze fell on the bassinet and she stretched her arm, gently touching the white fabric. Her hand then went to her swollen belly and she silently asked herself if the baby could understand the difference between anger and happiness through someones voice.

When she felt like she didn't have any tears left, she fell into a deep slumber, finally relaxing her body, tired after all those waves of different emotions. 

She woke up only an hour later and then checked her alarm.

21.00...

The sky was still clear when she sat slowly, hunger rumbling through her stomach as she patted her belly.   
"I know I know, we skipped dinner.." she sighed, staring at her stomach in thought. She didn't really want to see Zoro right now, if he still was angry, that is. It would have been awkward and she didn't like it when things got awkward between them.   
After a long minute of thinking, she got up, unlocked the door and stepped outside. The house was strangely quiet: no sounds of kendo shows from the tv, no sounds of Zoro's growling at the bills.   
She didn't want to call out his name; she wanted him to know that she was still sad from their earlier argument. She slowly pushed open the bathroom door. Empty. Untidy, but empty. The kitchen was also free of the marimo presence and so was the living room. He then noticed his keys missing from their usual spot.   
Her heart sank, knowing that he wasn't home. Had he been so angry that he stormed out? When will he get back? Is he going to sleep outside? Panic and sadness filled her heart once again and she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed just as the front door opened, revealing Zoro's tall frame, holding a paper bag in his left hand. He stopped, noticing her standing still in the living room. His face was calm but his Adam's apple bobbed nervously as guilt was evident in his stiff actions.   
"I brought dinner..." he justified his absence and she just nodded, relief washing over her in waves.   
"Okay..." she nodded, stepping into the small kitchen to set up the table to eat. She heard him move behind her in the small space between the table and the kitchen counter. It was always difficult for his wide shoulders in the confined gap, and now that they were both trying to fit in, moving was even harder. She sat in her favorite spot, a little further from him than usual and waited patiently as he took different kind of food from the paper bag. They both stayed quiet and she smiled with surprise when he put three different boxes in front of her each containing  one of her favorite dishes from that food stall near the park.   
"Thank you.." she muttered shyly and he just nodded throwing away the empty bag and sitting in front of her.   
He opened a beer bottle and poured the content in his glass before gulping it down, clearly enjoying the flavor.  
She started eating slowly and rested her head on the palm of her hand, her gaze lifting to his face now and then, but their eyes never met. He was intently staring at his meat while he ate, brows furrowed and jaw tense.   
"It's good..." she tried. She knew that if she totally shut him out it would take some time for Zoro to come to her to make amend, and so she tried to let him know that she wasn't angry, just hurt. Yet, she didn't even know if, deep down, he was still angry and waiting for HER to say sorry first.   
He made a sound of agreement with the back of his throat and poured himself more beer.     
Ugh. People were so complicated.

  
After dinner she checked the clock hanging from the wall and sighed. 21.41.  
She took the rubber gloves from their cabinet above the sink and started slipping them on, ready to wash the dishes, but a warm hand around her bicep stopped her. Her Heart jumped from joy at the sweet contact.  
"Let me..." he moved her out the way gently and she stared at him dumbfounded.   
"You don't have to..." she didn't know how to end that sentence and opted to stay quiet as she stared at him while he did the dishes.   
"the doctor said it's not good for you to stand for too long. Go lay down." he explained without looking at her and she nodded slowly, grateful that he still took care of her even in his angry state. 

"Don't stay up long.."

\-----------

After an hour or so of staying in bed on her own, caressing her belly, she understood that sleep wouldn't come easily that night. Her chest was strained with doubt because of Zoro still being in the other rooms doing God knows what. He wasn't sleeping on the couch, was he? The door to their room was left wide open for him to come, she knew he would get the message.   
... Right?   
She closed her eyes again, the hot in the room nearly unbearable and yet she wanted nothing more than to curl between her husband's arms and sleep. Maybe, she should just push her pride aside and ask him to forgive her? Even if she still felt like it wasn't entirely her fault, she was doing what was right for their baby.   
After a couple of minutes she pretended to be asleep as he entered the room.

_Finally..._

She heard the sound of clothes rustling and then Zoro's weight sinking in the mattress.   
Her chest sank a bit with delusion when, after a couple of minutes, he had yet to do anything. She could already feel her eyes sting, when his deep voice broke the silence.   
"Am I that scary?"   
She hold her breath as she thought how to answer that.   
"Well, you know that people are scared easily by your antics. It never bothered you, tho" she spoke softly.   
The room was quiet again, for a bit.   
"I don't care about other people... What I mean is... Do I scare you?" his voice sounded clearly upset. He didn't try to put on his uninterested facade.   
Her feelings were a mixture of guilt and happiness right now. She didn't want him to think that she feared him, absolutely, yet she was happy that he showed he cared.   
"You don't. Maybe sometimes.. I mean... we were both pretty susceptible and...  you were just really overwhelming... when you raise your voice it's normal to feel scared.. I Think...even my parents were pretty scary when they used to get angry with me..." he stayed quite and she thought it was best to continue.   
"you are also a lot bigger and stronger than me, so that's probably what makes me feel scared..." she heard him sigh deeply and then inhale through his nose.   
"God, (Y/N), you know I would never... I would never fisivally throw my anger at you." his voice trembled with insecurity and she felt guilty because of that. She set slowly and turned to look at him. He was laying with his back supported by the wall, hands brushing his hair furiously and face full of guilt.   
" That is not what I mean, not at all Zoro.. I'm sorry, I'm just confused and I explained really bad.." she sat slowly on his thighs and took his face in her small hands, kissing his nose to calm him down. He relaxed under her touch and soon felt the need to hold her closer, make her feel safe. He wasn't dangerous, he was her safety.   
"I'm scared of you being angry at me and not wanting me anymore because of that.." she explained, voice soft and shy. "I know I'm not that good at being a wife, and I don't want you to think that you could have someone better than me..someone less delusional..." her eyes were wet, even in the dark he could notice that and his brows furrowed.   
"Hey... What are you talking about..? I wouldn't want anyone else, even if you were to shot me in the chest." he kissed her cheeks slowly, one of his hands caressing her face while his right arm held her closer to his body.   
"All these hormones will be the death of me.." he muttered, when instead of answering she kept crying. Her comment made her giggle and he smiled a little, picking a tissue from his  bedside table and handing it to her.   
"Clean your snot... Messy brat.." he shook his head and she just laughed between her tears, complying to his request.   
Once her face was nice and clean and her cries ceased, he kissed her lips slowly, melting her heart with his tenderness. His warm hand lifted her shirt as he caressed her belly, smiling in the kiss as the baby kicked his hand.   
"Uh.." she huffed, furrowing her brows and holding her belly gently, her body stiff in his arms. He frowned, concern evident in his gaze as he cupped her belly gently.  
"Did it hurt?" she nodded slowly and then relaxed, biting her lips.   
"Your daughter is a jackass." she mumbled and his chest vibrated with his deep laugh.   
"Ohi, baby girl. Stop hurting your mama or you'll sleep on the couch too." he warned tenderly, kissing her swollen belly and putting his ear on the smooth surface.   
"Really funny, Zoro.." she scratched his hair and kissed his head.  
He stayed like that for a bit, his ear catching on every small sounds. The fluids within her belly made the strangest noises and the baby's kicks were pretty loud now. His gaze then fell on the white bassinet by the window and stayed there untill (Y/n) noticed.   
"it was yours, you know?" she mumbled, her fingers gently brushing his hair. His eyebrows shot up with surprise and he lifted his head slowly, saying nothing.   
"It means that he kept it all this years, love... It means that he care about his son and didn't want to part from one of the thing that reminds him of you..." she kissed his shoulder gently while her hand caressed his knee, playing with the few hairs there.  
" Maybe he just forgot he had it. " he simply stated and she couldn't hold her giggles.   
"You are so un-romantic.."   
He kept staring at the crib, a strange feeling of melancholy and sadness filling his chest.   
"He kept it because it was my mother's... It's not about me, it has never been...It was always about her... " he spoke, tone calm and deep. His hand took hers gently, their fingers interlacing slowly, a gesture that always helped him calm down.   
"Then he must love you a great lot if he is ready to part from it, for you.." she kissed his shoulder slowly, her thumb gently touching his hand.   
"mmhh.." he kept staring at the item and she wished to know what was happening inside his head, for once.   
"Do you like it?" and that was not the question she was expecting.   
"I love it..." she admitted, her shoulder fallin slightly.   
She had gotten so ecstatic when she saw it. Till now, not even one of the thousand of bassinet she searched for were as beautiful as this was. She already felt it was hers, she felt like she didn't want to see her baby girl sleeping in a nest that wasn't  that very same one. And Zoro's insecurities? God, how could he ever think that his father was better than him? That he couldn't make her happy, or provide for his family?   
She then felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame, the scent of soap and pinewood filling her senses as she was pressed to a strong chest.   
"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to upset you...before" he kissed her head softly pushing her hair back behind her small ears, looking at her eyes with guilt evident in his grey ones.   
"It doesn't matter... I'm the sorry one...I won't lie anymore... " she smiled, feeling better now that they had finally made up. He showed her a knowingly smirk and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well. Let's say I'll lie less frequently." at this, his chest rumbled lightly with his deep chukle before going back to the peaceful silence of the room.

He didn't know what more to say and opted to stay quiet instead, holding her and caressing her belly, feeling once again the familiar feeling of thiny bumbs hitting his hand.   
"she's pretty awake at this hour.. " he smiled, kissing her nose softly.   
"It's because she wants a say in the bassinet choice".   
"Well, it's still her right, I guess.." he mumbled, kissing his favorite mommy's neck gently.   
"okay baby, if you like it, kick daddy's hand." she smiled, putting her small hand over his bigger one. Zoro just rolled his eyes.   
"It's not fair, she's kicking constantly right now." he shook his head, feeling tiny kicks between his fingers.   
"so you can feel them! She made her choice, don't disappoint your daughter. And me." she took his face between her hands and stared into his eyes. He sighed deeply.   
"We can keep it..."   
"YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> \---------  
> I'm really sleepy right now and I just hope you enjoyed your reading!
> 
> *in this sentence, before the full stop, I wasn't sure about the correct formulation of it, I beg your pardon <3


End file.
